


You Were Found, Waiting For An Answer In A Shopping Cart

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is an Asshole, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Deceit Sanders, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders Are Siblings, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Near Death Experiences, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, References to Be More Chill, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Shopping Carts, Sitting in Weird Places, Sort Of, Stars, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Winter, near hypothermia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Roman had gone to a small shop, climbed into a shopping cart, and asked the stars a question. He didn't think another person would be the answer.





	You Were Found, Waiting For An Answer In A Shopping Cart

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings are in the tags as usual, darlings.
> 
> Deceit goes by Eden/Dee in this!!

Roman sighed, watching the mist that formed from his breath fade away. It was winter and he was in a shopping cart, watching the stars as he shivered. He was wearing his usual jacket, jeans and boots, and a short sleeved shirt. His colour theme is red.

He pulled up the sleeves of his jacket, looking at the scars on his forearm from when he was twelve. Now, he was in his late twenties and it was getting pathetic. He knows it's his depression, that's not what he's calling pathetic. He's calling the fact that he hasn't gotten over himself (as usual, right?) pathetic. Because it _was_ pathetic.

Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic. He seems to repeat those words at least a million times a day. It was accurate but he should change it up, shouldn't he?

He's going to go with pitiful. Save the pitiful children, right?

Roman chuckled at the musical reference. The last thing he'd make a reference to is Be More Chill. Not surprising. 

"So no one's going to bother?" Roman asked quietly, looking up. He stared at a specific star, and he's pretty sure it's the North Star. Maybe not, what does he know?

Roman chuckled dryly, "It's funny. The last person I'd talk to is Remus, who _wants_ me to die."

Yes, Roman's twin wanted him dead. He's been attempting to murder him for years, until recently when he snapped at Roman to give up and kill himself since he didn't mean anything to anyone. 

It's true. Virgil doesn't care, neither does Logan or Patton. Virgil and he used to fight (they still do, Virgil doesn't give a shit what happens to Roman), Patton is most likely faking it or he just loves everyone else (he obviously has favourites), and Logan hasn't even _smiled_ around him unless it's directed at someone else. 

"Even the stars want me to die," Roman muttered. He hugged his knees to his chest, feeling the cold metal of the cart through his sleeves. "Just hurry up and freeze me to death or something, I don't care." 

Damn, he couldn't even cry about it anymore. No one wants him alive. 

"No one even cares about me!" Roman forced a chuckle.

He subconsciously scratched at his arms, not even blinking as his nails dug in deep enough to draw blood. Some scars reopened and he didn't care. 

Roman's waiting for the cold to catch up to him. 

Eden rolled his eyes, turning his phone off and shoving it in his pocket. He didn't want to deal with Thomas spamming him because he got fired.

Right now, Eden only wanted to get some booze. He hasn't drank in years, which is great! It's another thing to add to the list of "Reasons to be Disappointed in Dee!" 

He decided he's going to walk to a shop nearby, hoping they're open. 

Eden grabbed his black hoodie that looked more like a cape because of how over sized it was, and left his shitty apartment. 

He always walked everywhere so he's seen a million (kind of weird) things. He's seen drug sellers, homeless people, high people, and he's even seen a man in clown makeup crying over a red bow tie. 

Eden's seen a ton of things at two in the morning but he hasn't ever seen a man around his age sitting in a shopping cart, shivering and staring at the stars. Eden decided to check him out (no, not _that_ way) and if he turned out to be on crack, then that'd be amusing. 

"What are you doing at two in the morning, sitting in a shopping cart?" Eden asked casually, putting most of his weight on one foot. 

The stranger glanced at him before shrugging. He didn't wear much, it's barely enough to keep you warm for a few hours but judging by the way he's shivering, he's been out here for hours. 

"You're going to get hypothermia, y'know?" Eden looked up and down the stranger. "You could at least tell me your name for your funeral."

The stranger snorted, "No one would show up at my funeral."

"No one?" Eden asked. He frowned when the other nodded. He pushed another shopping cart to the one the stranger was in and sat down in it, too. "You can tell me why you're trying to die, then you won't die in vain or some shit like that."

"Hm. Depression's a bitch is all I'm gonna say."

"It is. You feel like no one's there to support you?" Eden watched as Cart Dude gave a dry chuckle. 

"Obviously. My twin hates me, parents died a while ago, my friends are just faking their 'love'... What's there to stay for?"

"Well, your twin sounds like shit and we can't control your parents that are six feet under. Your friends could just be bad at emotions-"

"Two of them are," Cart Dude chuckled.

"- and the third one is either the way they are with everyone or they are actually faking. I'm sure it's the first, though."

Cart Dude yawned, "I'm gonna sleep."

Eden never noticed the man stop shivering. Eden knew the stages of hypothermia, and he knew it wasn't fun to recover from if it got severe. "Dude, how long have you been out here?"

"Since midnight," he said as he shut his eyes.

Eden got out of his shopping cart and shook the man awake, ignoring his pout. "I'm taking you to my place. I hope you like couches."

"At least ask me out on a date first, dude."

Eden deadpanned at the man as he pushed the shopping cart to his apartment. It was surprisingly not too much of a struggle to pick him up and set him on the couch, keeping him awake and dumping five blankets on him. Some were from the dryer and others were those ones you can make warm. 

Eden kept the man awake, talking to him and making him open his eyes whenever they closed longer than a second. Eden only let the man sleep when he said it was warm again, half asleep.

When Roman woke up, the first thing he noticed was that there was a shit ton of sunlight and he was on a couch. Not _his_ couch, he was on someone else's couch. Roman couldn't remember much other than he wasn't as cold anymore and everything was blurry. 

Roman sat up, rubbing his eyes, and looked around. The apartment was small but not too bad. The room was mostly bare, save for a television, couch, blankets, a coffee table, and two mugs on said table. 

He tensed when he heard footsteps getting close, jumping and getting tangles in the many blankets he had when a man said "Good morning."

The man raised his eyebrow, "That's a nice hello to the man that saved you."

"W- what?"

The man set another two mugs on the coffee table. "You were being stupid and decided to try and kill yourself by slowly freezing in the cold."

Roman squinted at the man, suspicious. "Why would you save me?"

"No one deserves to die. And if they did successfully kill themselves, they shouldn't die alone." 

Roman glanced at the two new mugs, "Oh... okay? Who- uh, who are you?"

"Are you always this awkward?"

"No!"

The man didn't look convinced, "I go by Dee." 

"Roman," he said, introducing himself. 

Dee nodded, sipping a mug and offering the other one to Roman. Roman took it, glad that it was coffee. There wasn't any sugar or cream in it, thank god. 

"So," Roman said, "you saw a man in a shopping cart and decided you were going to save a life?" 

Dee looked into his coffee, seeing his reflection. He hates how he looks, with his vitiligo and heterochromia. "Why not? Gave me something else to do other than drown in cheap whiskey from the shop."

Roman frowned, glancing at the floor. Was he really that pitiful? The only reason he was saved was because someone wanted to be occupied with something other than alcohol?

"I can also relate to you. My sibling hates me, too," Dee chuckled. "Name's Logan, Logan Brookeshire."

Roman perked up, "You're Eden!"

"Yeah, but I prefer Dee. Eden is weird to me."

"Alright," Roman leaned back. He knew about Eden, how he wasn't the best person but Logan did say he could be a good person. 

Roman could also relate to the name part. He goes by Ro with his closer friends because it's better than them calling him by his actual fist name. Roman was formal, Ro was casual. 

"Is Dee a casual name or is it just preferred?"

Dee shrugged, "Both." 

They sat, drinking their coffee as they watched the television. 

Roman set his mug down. "Quick question; would you mind hanging out? I love my current friends, I do, it's just that you seem lonely in this tiny apartment."

Dee's eyebrows were raised slightly, mouth opening a bit before saying, "Sure. Do you want to exchange phone numbers or something?"

Roman smiled, taking Dee's phone and entering his number, sending a text to himself. "There ya go."

Dee took his phone back. 

Roman finished his coffee before saying he had to leave. "I'll see you again sometime soon," he said at the front door. 

"Alright. Goodbye, Roman."

Roman smiled and waved before leaving. He didn't feel as depressed, it was still lingering around him (he swore they were shadows, suffocating him-) but now he had Dee that he could most likely rant to. 

Yes, Patton would always lend an ear, Virgil can calm him down quickly, and Logan will always give him facts that helped Roman realize his fears weren't as bad as he thought, but it was always embarrassing since they couldn't completely relate. 

Logan doesn't know, but Roman has overheard him talking about Eden. How when they were teenagers, Eden tried to kill himself. Roman knew there was a reason Eden wore the hoodie even in the heat. 

Logan does care about Eden, he just has a hard time showing it. Roman and Patton knows Logan calls Eden weekly to make sure he's still alive but always acts like he hates him. Logan's just afraid of getting too attacked to Eden, for when he does die.

Roman changed Eden's contact to "Dee :)" before pocketing his phone again. 

At least now he has someone that can relate to him. That's a good thing right?

It is a good thing, he just shouldn't tell his other friends about Dee. They all would try to convince him he's not worth it.

Roman watched the clouds, thinking about the stars' answer.


End file.
